The present invention relates to computer printer stands, and more particularly to an adjustable computer printer stand which can be conveniently adjusted according to the size of the computer printer to support.
Office automation has been greatly promoted everywhere in recent years. Therefore, a variety of office machines have been commonly used in offices. In installation of an office machine, heat dissipation problem must be taken into account, because it may affect the operation and service life of an office machine. Conventional office machine mounting stand is generally of fixed type and specifically designed for a specific model or type of machine. It does not have space designed for dissipating heat released from an office machine.